


Gestalt

by kineticKinesis (Vidninja)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sprite Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidninja/pseuds/kineticKinesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not Nepeta or Dave, they were something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

==> Be Nepeta

 

Nepeta was enjoying the tea party hosted by Jasprose. She really was, but her newfound life brought back so many feelings and memories of unsaid confession's to those better left unsaid. You vaugly remember a situation like this before but then you had Feferi inside with you. 

When you met similarly resurrected versions of your dead moirails the stress on both your minds caused you to destroy yourself.

So you were aprihencive when a new sprite offered you his hand. When you took it you felt the familiar feeling of being turned into raw data and combined with another's heart and mind. 

What you did not expect was to find yourself mixed with someone who's personality was so much like and unlike yours.  
He had all the traits you lacked being so confident on the outside and insicure on the inside.

You felt like someone new. Yow were not Nepeta anymore, you were were Davepeta.


	2. ==>  Be Davesprite

==> Be Davesprite


End file.
